


Echoes

by Teh_Poet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Restraint, Rimming, clone!lock, hint at power exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Tiger…?”</p><p>    “Oh Tiger…?”</p><p>The Boss’s voice echoed through the corridor. Sebastian knew the tone- the timbre was unmistakable, and so it was a sick blend of trepidation and anticipation that carried him into the small room normally reserved for ‘interviews’.</p><p>“What’s the matter, pet?”</p><p>    “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> First stab at Mormor, but it's been rolling around my head for WEEKS. I hope you guys appreciate unconventional ^o^/
> 
> Beta-ed by teh glorious CatieBrie- thank you for teh amaxingly critical eye, my love ~<3

“Oh Tiger…?”

    “Oh Tiger…?”

The Boss’s voice echoed through the corridor. Sebastian knew the tone- the timbre was unmistakable, and so it was a sick blend of trepidation and anticipation that carried him into the small room normally reserved for ‘interviews’.

“What’s the matter, pet?”

“It looks like you’ve seen a ghost…”

Seb stared at the cause of the strange echo, belatedly recognizing that it wasn’t an echo he was hearing, but…

“You’ll catch flies, Tiger…”

The Boss’s fingers delicately closed his jaw for him. Another hand trailed over his chest and down his back, pulling his shirt gently from his waistband. He shook his head a bit, thoughts tripping over the hands before falling flat over how gentle they were being… The Boss was only ever really gentle right before- 

Sebastian yelped as a hand gripped his short hair (small fingers) and yanked his head back. He knew better than to fight.

Lips on his forehead.

    Lips on his throat.

He huffed a breath through the tight stretch in his neck, body responding despite the strange circumstance. Moriarty knew how to touch him, and this was clearly no exception…

Lips moved to his left clavicle, hands rubbing rough fingerpads over his nipples under his shirt.

    Lips moved to the right side of his neck, hands low on his hips, fingertips seeking forward, dipping lower.

“Uh… Boss…?” He swallowed against the saliva pooling in his mouth.

“Yes…?”

    “Yes…?”

Echo.

“Are you… er… is there an explanation here, or…?”

Lips smirked against his shoulder.

    Lips smirked against his shoulder.

“Now you know better than that, pet…” The sing-song. It must have been something pretty grand. Delightful to hear The Boss describe it. Sebastian knew people who’d disagree with the man’s definition.

Fingers helped fingers pull his shirt above his head. Fingertips skittered down his stomach. A hand cupped his swollen cock- he’d seen enough weird shit, this really was low on the list. He was more than interested, and besides you didn’t question The Boss without consequence. A hand kneaded his arse, pushing and pulling. Lips met lips not his lips, and he turned his head at the sound, watching tongues flick out and dance before retreating behind lips reuniting. The Boss was a hedonistic fucker, but he held more of a fondness for watching others bend beneath him and it didn’t take long for two sets of flat black eyes to turn on him again. Moriarty pulled a pair of black matte handcuffs from a pocket somewhere.

“Table, Tiger…”

Hands pushed him to bend over the table in the center of the room, guiding his wrists to a small loop at the end. The manacles were snapped into place, and four hands swiftly divested him of his shoes trousers and pants in quick succession.

He was almost excited to see what they would do to him, and didn’t that say something about his life…

Two hands dragged nails down his back, sending shivers down his spine and curling his toes. He was starting to fade into the special place he only ever resided in when alone with The Boss- nothing but sensitive skin and restraint and only a smattering of fear singing through his blood…  
He jolted as he felt a hand on his stiff prick, stroking experimentally, though by now those hands knew that cock. He groaned into the table as he was slowly engulfed from the tip down. It was agonizing how slowly that mouth dragged over his length, the angle was weird but that didn’t change how unbelievable the texture and pressure were, centering his attention to that one point of contact. He couldn’t see through the table, and he couldn’t thrust through the table- unable to move his hands he was utterly helpless as those lips tightened and pulled slowly off his length.

He was so focused on the mouth milking him that he didn’t catch the hands splitting his arse apart before the tongue set to laving a long stripe up his crack. He bucked against the table at the dual sensation of silky wet heat on both sensitive centers and a high tight noise escaped his throat against his will. A dark chuckle echoed in the room before both mouths recommitted to their tasks. Fingers slipped behind his bollocks and pressed into his body, massaging the sensitive skin between arse and balls. He twitched, his prick twitched, his eyes twitched. The tongue wormed its way into his hole and he grit his teeth huffing out breath and trying to steady his weight on his spread legs.

“You’ll let me know if this is too much, right Sebastian?” A hand stroked his cock firmly, aided by saliva and the precum he was steadily oozing.

“Of course, there’s no promise I’ll actually do anything about it…” Snickers echoed again, two fingers pushed their way in to take up the space left behind by the devilish tongue. The sound he made this time was deeper, somewhere in his chest.

Lips and tongues reattached themselves, sucking hard at his head and tickling the rim of his arsehole. Fingers pressed deeper, tongue dipping in and around, tasting and teasing. Fingers pressed harder into his perineum, circling and cradling his balls every other pass or so.  
It was too intense. It was too strange. It was too soon. 

He felt the ripple start deep in his gut, heat pooling in his groin, muscles tensing and breath heaving.

“B-Boss…” It was only polite. He’d neglected in the past. It hadn’t been pretty. His words lost on another groan, he dropped his head sharply on the table and tried again. “Boss, I’m…” He huffed again, groaned again.

Fingers withdrew from his arse, the tongue came back thick and wet and messy. The mouth on his prick worked him deeper, sliding wetly and sucking. The noise was terrible. It was delicious. It was disgusting and it only fueled the oncoming tide. Sebastian grunted once, fingers digging into the edge of the table- he grunted again and his hips flexed against his will- he grunted once more and his orgasm ripped through him. He pressed his face into the wood, sweat mingling with the drool from his open mouth. The tongue pressed into his contracting arsehole. The mouth clamped down and swallowed around his pulsing cock. 

Sebastian moaned weakly as the lassitude creeped into his muscles in the wake of the rush. His head swam a bit and he noticed a moment after they began that the hands were now rubbing over skin, chasing goosebumps and trembling flesh. His handcuffs were removed from the post and the room tipped a bit as the hands pushed him and pulled him, putting him where they wanted him.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Tiger…”

He was laid down, he blinked up at the stippled ceiling, and two arms leaned down over his own.

“We’re not nearly done, pet… We haven’t had our fun, yet…”

A body stepped between his legs, pulling proprietorially at his thighs. He lazily swung his eyes down to look at The Boss’s face, sharing a dark and amused look with The Boss over his head. He wasn’t really sure how they’d managed it, but he wasn’t so sure he should complain. Not yet, at least…


End file.
